Software development, including mobile application development, has greatly increased in recent years. Organizations increasingly develop multiple applications in order to support a variety of different hardware platforms with different capabilities and features. These applications may be granted access to user information that may be considered sensitive or private. This sensitive or private information may be inadvertently or purposely transmitted to third parties. Additionally, the application may not be configured to ensure the security of this sensitive or private information. Furthermore, the user may be unaware of an application's potential security threat or may be willing to expose sensitive or private information in order to obtain the functionality offered by the application.